


A little more than bromance (a gay love story)

by DampEye



Category: Marlavi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Gay Panic, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Lube, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DampEye/pseuds/DampEye
Summary: A friends to lovers love story between Mathew and Oliver. Mathew and Oliver have always been best friends and have done everything together, but what will happen when Mathew's juicy ass becomes too distracting and Oliver's badass scooter is too badass? Find out by reading his wonderful story. This is not based on a true story lmao
Relationships: Mathew/Oliver





	1. Chapter 1

Mathew's pov:  
I woke up and my little third leg we as hard because of my wet dream about Oliver. Today is the first day of highschool. I will see Oliver today and I'm scared that I will get turned on when I see him cause this whole I've been masturbating to pics of him.

Oliver's pov:  
I woke up. I put on my see through pants that highlight my dry and ugly small dick. When I walked down the stairs my family were staring at me in shock. They probably just feel bad for me cause I got all the bad genes. I take my fuckboy scooter and scoot to school. 

Mathew's pov:  
I arrive at school. I'm afraid of what's to come. I see Oliver coming with his badass scooter. He looks so sexy I almost get an erection. His pants are so sexy too. I can see everything. I can't hold it anymore. I rush to the bathroom. I start stroking my willy. It's hard and dry like a burnt chicken nugget. But soon it starts to soak. I accidentally moaned oliver's name when someone came into the bathroom. I heard someone say "Mathew????" I knew right away it was Oliver and his sexy ass accent. 

Oliver's pov:  
I felt like wanking so I went to the bathrooms. As I enter the holy land i hear someone moan my name. It was Mathew my best friend. I was so confused but I didn't care cause I love his juicy booty. I knock on The door and the other male lets me in. I see his very wet sausage and he sees mine. I grab his ass and put my shrimp dick in his mouth. Matthew looks so sexy and sweet I cry. He starts furiously licking my member and I grab his ass harder. I pull on his ugly greasy hair. He moans. 

Mathew's pov:  
With oliver's dick in my mouth I can be happy. I started to suck harder and cum starts to leak out of the shrimp in my mouth. It wasn't really big, pretty small actually, so it fit my mouth perfectly. I swallow the cum. It tastes so bad i want throw up but I'll do anything for my Oliver. I have praise kink and start begging Oliver to praise me. "Good babyboy" he says. I'm in heaven. "No homo" Oliver whispers seductevly into my ear. We leave the bathroom without saying a word after that.


	2. Mathew and Oliver try to get pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathew wants Oliver's child.

Mathew's pov: 

Me and Oliver are in an empty classroom. I'm in heat he looks so sexy with his ugly ass hiir. His scooter is laying next to us. It's so badass and makes the mood more romantic. Oliver looks at me with his hard dick. I can see his hard dick showing through his panties. I touch it. He moans. I'm already wearing my sexy lingerie. I hope he likes it. 

Oliver's pov: 

He touches my dick and I moan. I want to do it with him. I take off my pants. Mathew tells me not to use condoms. They are too big for my dick anyways. He first sucks my dick and then my hairy balls. I like it. He lays down on a desk and spreads his legs. I can see that his tiny dick is hard. He says "put it in me!" I get aroused and do as he says.


End file.
